Asas de Pétalas Vermelhas
by Mizushui Himura Amesora
Summary: Tudo começa após quando uma nova garota entra no grupo Urameshi ela simplesmente vai encantar o coração do nosso querido personagem Kurama.
1. Default Chapter

Asas de pétalas vermelhas – Capitulo 1 – A nova amiga 

Logo depois da luta contra Toguro o time Urameshi descansa em paz finalmente.

Ei Kurama e Hiei o que nós vamos fazer agora?- Pergunta Kowabara inquieto assistindo TV no quarto onde estavam hospedados durante a luta.

Todos estavam arrumando as suas malas para irem para casa só Yusuke que estava recebendo tratamento médico da Keiko.

Ai! Isso dói!- reclama Yusuke para Keiko

Deixa de reclamar Yusuke!- diz Keiko

Nossas malas já estão prontas!- dizem Kurama e Hiei

A minha também.- diz Yusuke

De repente aparece Botan pela janela com uma pessoa ao seu lado.

Oi gente!- diz Botan

Oi- todos

Ate que enfim!- diz Shizuka

Oi! Desculpem - me pela demora- diz Koema

Senhor Koema o que o senhor faz aqui?- Pergunta Botan

Eu decidi apresentar a nossa amiga pessoalmente para eles.- diz Koema

Ah! Tá.- diz Botan

Gente essa é a nova integrante para o grupo de vcs, o nome dela é Arashi Yami.- diz Koema muito feliz.

Arashi Yami????- dizem todos(para quem ñ sabe Arashi = Tempestade e Yami = Trevas)

Ela tira a capa e fica de frente para o grupo.

Sim, meu nome é Arashi Yami e sou meio youkai. Prazer em conhece-los- diz ela friamente

Ela é meio youkai anjo e demônio ela é muito forte. No começo ela pode ser meio fria mas com o tempo vcs vão ver que ela é uma pessoa muito legal.- diz Koema

Meu nome é Yusuke.- diz ele apertando a mão dela

O meu é Kurama.- diz ele beijando a mão dela

Ela fica vermelha quando Kurama faz isso

Hiei- esse ñ fez nada

Keiko- diz ela dando um beijo na bochecha uma da outra

Shizuka.- diz ela fumando o cigarro

É bom ter novos amigos espero que nós nos demos bem!- dessa vez ela está alegre

É verdade que vc é meio youkai anjo e demônio?- pergunta Kurama

Ela explica tudo para eles(ñ pensem que vou deixar de escrever o que ela falou vou explicar toda a história: Ela é filha de mãe anjo e pai demônio ela cresceu no mundo dos humanos mas sempre sabendo que era uma youkai ela é uma youkai que pode assumir a forma humana mas quando quer ela se transforma em demônio ou anjo isso depende da sua vontade.)

Vc deve ser bem forte!- diz Hiei pela primeira vez impressionado

Sim eu sou mais forte que Toguro.- diz ela serenamente

Ñ pode ser ele era muito forte e se vc fosse mais forte por que ñ nos ajudou?- diz Kowabara

Eu ñ quis que ela aparecesse por que a luta era do Yusuke e sim ela é mais forte do que Toguro só que ñ sei quanto.- diz Koema

Mudando de assunto eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre vcs começando sobre vc!- ela aponta para Kurama

Eu?!...Eu sou youkai raposa e tenho a habilidade de transformar qualquer planta em arma.- diz ele encabulado

Sério? Eu adoro plantas!

Eles passam o resto do dia conversando e se conhecendo.

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

Eles voltam para casa mas quando chegam...

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

E ai o que vcs acharam? Gostaram? Gostaria que vcs mandassem coments ou e-mails 

BJS,

Gabriella!!!


	2. Um amor despertadoParte 1

Asas de pétalas vermelhas – Capitulo 2 – Um amor despertado?

Flashback

Eles voltam para casa mas quando chegam...

Fim do flashback

...eles encontram a cidade dominada pelos demônios.

Meu Deus o que aconteceu aqui???- pergunta Kowabara

A cidade foi tomada pelas trevas- diz Kurama

E pelos demônios,(silêncio) temos que fazer alguma coisa!- diz Arashi

Eles olham entre si e partem para o ataque. Primeiro Arashi se transforma em anjo e usa seu poder da bondade para destruir vários monstros de uma vez só e todos ficam impressionados(inclusive o Hiei).

Até que para uma garota meio youkai ela é muito forte!- diz Hiei espantado

Ela tem um poder incrível.- diz Kurama

Vamos atrás dela!- diz Yusuke

Todos à seguem e encontram uma fila de monstros que leva à um castelo eles eliminam um por um e vão para o castelo.

Esse castelo está rodeado de energia maligna.- diz Arashi

Mas ñ tem outro jeito a ñ ser entrar.- diz Yusuke

Temos que saber de quem é essa energia tão forte.- diz Kowabara

Eles entram no castelo e vêem uma sala muito refinada de aparência antiga com uma escada em seu centro, parece um castelo de uma princesa, mas em todo o ambiente há um ar frio de arrepiar a alma, todos olham ao redor até que uma pessoa aparece na escada de repente, seus trajes parecem o de um conde de uma época muito antiga com uma capa que do lado de fora é preta e do lado de dentro é vermelha e também usava um terno preto com luvas brancas, também usava um objeto metálico que mais parece uma bengala mas apesar disso esse homen ñ é velho mas sim um jovem que aparenta a mesma idade do time Urameshi. Ele é loiro e de olhos verdes que brilham como duas esmeraldas expostas à luz.

Prazer em conhece-los meu nome é Inuki Mori, mas podem me chamar de Inuki.- ele olha para Arashi- E quais são os seus nomes?- pergunta ele com um sorriso malicioso e olhos que fitavam Arashi

Meu nome é Kurama

O meu é Yusuke

O meu é Kowabara- diz ele temeroso

Hiei

Yukina

Meu nome é Arashi- diz ela friamente

Prazer em conhece-los! -diz ele com um tom frio e sem expressão mas tentando parecer agradável, de repente uma tempestade surge e uma enorme quantidade de água cai do céu- Eu imagino que vcs ñ pretendem entrar nessa tempestade, e que devem estar famintos, estou certo?

Éééé...- diz Yusuke sem graça- O que vcs acham pessoal?- pergunta ele ainda sem graça

Vamos nessa- diz Kurama rapidamente

Arashi faz cara de espanto e pergunta baixinho:

- O que vc tá querendo fazer?

Eu acho que se nós entrarmos na casa dele como convidados será mais fácil de procurar pistas.

Perfeito!- diz Arashi ainda sussurrando

Eles se dirigem até a sala de jantar onde todos se sentam e vêem uma mesa farta de comidas diversas e saborosas.

Nossa quanta comida! Ñ é possível que vc sozinho coma toda essa comida.- diz Kowabara

Ñ é que eu iria receber visitas mas eles cancelaram o nosso jantar e eu ñ sabia o que fazer com toda essa comida.- diz ele dando uma risada levemente forçada

É uma casa grande a que vc tem, vc ñ se sente sozinho?- insinua Arashi

É que eu acabei de compra-la eu estou à negócios e em busca de uma esposa- ele sorri boa essa...- diz Yusuke

Yusuke é feio falar de boca cheia!!- diz Kowabara

Desculpa- diz Yusuke quase se engasgando

Se me permite a pergunta que tipos de negócios vc veio fazer?- pergunta Kurama

É..Eu ñ posso dizer infelizmente...Hiei, e Yukina vcs ñ falam muito ñ é?

Eles são calados assim mesmo principalmente o Hiei- diz Yusuke de boca cheia

Feh..- (nem preciso dizer quem foi)

Eles continuam o jantar calmamente o Yusuke e o Kowabara comendo feito porcos, Arashi e o Kurama fazendo insinuações e Yukina e Hiei ficaram calados o jantar inteiro.

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A . . .

Oiiii, gente eu estou amando fazer os novos cap. E já estou fazendo o 5o, mas acontece que nem sempre dá pra postar tudo e o meu prazo máximo de postagem é de uma semana.

Agradecimentos:

Naiuri: Obrigadaaa por ler minha fic isso é muito importante pra mim, eu adoreiii a sua fic tá muito legal, valeu pelos coments. Só que tem umas coisinhas que eu preciso te falar:

1o É Kowabara mesmo, porque no idioma japonês ñ existe o "k" mudo.

2o Desculpa por ñ ter permanecido como comportamento frio da Arashi mas é que eu infelizmente ñ conseguia continuar com aquele comportamento por muito tempo ia demorar muito pra ela ficar digamos: enturmada então eu decidi pular esta parte. Obrigada pelo elogio ao nome da minha personagem.

3o É assim como pra vc as críticas dom leitores tanto boas quanto ruins me afetam e eu posso ficar realmente triste com algumas críticas por tanto moderem(aviso para todos)

4o Eu fico agradecida pelos elogios e até pelas críticas

Arigatou, sayonara.

Pipe: Desculpa por ter falado de um modo tão grosseiro, realmente ñ era a minha intenção, mas eu realmente ñ suporto qualquer tipo de fic Yaoi ou Yuri. Mesmo assim arigatou, sayonara!

Obs: Gente desculpa a enoooooome mancada apesar de ter criado a minha personagem eu ñ falei pra vcs com ela é: ela tem cabelos longos e azuis escuros que são ondulados, e olhos dourados com uma pintinha na face esquerda perto do olho(ñ posso fazer nada se vcs ñ gostaram, mas eu acho bonitinho).

Sayonara Bye Bye

Gabi!!


	3. Um amor despertadoParte 2

Flashback

Eles continuam o jantar calmamente o Yusuke e o Kowabara comendo feito porcos, Arashi e o Kurama fazendo insinuações e Yukina e Hiei ficaram calados o jantar inteiro.

Fim do flashback

()-coments. da autora ""-pensamentos dos personagens

Capítulo 3 - Um amor despertado – Parte 2

Vcs devem estar cansados por que ñ dormem aqui já que a chuva ainda ñ passou?- Perguntou Inuki com um sorriso malicioso para Arashi

É uma boa idéia!- diz Kurama

Então tá eu vou mostrar o quarto de vcs!

Ele mostra o quarto de um por um os quartos são divididos em duplas e assim fica:

Kowabara e Yusuke, Hiei e Yukina e...Kurama e.... no outro quarto Arashi(pra quem ñ entendeu Arashi ñ fica em dupla como os outros ela e Kurama ficam com um quarto só pra eles). Eles vão para os seus quartos trocam de roupa(o Inuki emprestou alguns de seus pijamas e para Arashi...)

Vc pode usar essa camisola que era da minha mãe.- diz Inuki

Quase todos vestiram os pijamas exceto por Kurama que estava com tanto sono que nem teve tempo de trocar o pijama. Agora todos estão dormindo menos Arashi que estava presa em seus pensamentos.

"Por que...?Por que continuo pensando nele, será que estou ficando maluca? Será que...será que eu gosto dele? Será que eu gosto do Kurama?"- ela fica pensando nisso durante um longo tempo encarando apenas a parede pois ñ tinha coragem de encarar aquele de que ela tanto gostava, até que...

- Ahhhhhhhh...........-berra Arashi, pois ela foi agarrada por uma pessoa pela qual ela ñ via o rosto

Rapidamente Kurama se levanta assustado da cama e os outros acordam assustados, mas ñ conseguem se levantar pois estão presos por algum tipo de magia que os impedia de sair da cama.

Kurama sai correndo e vai para o quarto de Arashi e lá encontra um monstro segurando Arashi desmaiada no colo, como se uma enorme raiva invadisse o corpo de Kurama ele rapidamente usa o seu certeiro chicote de rosas e acaba com o monstro degolando-o. Ele tenta acorda-la e quando o faz pergunta:

Vc está bem?- pergunta com um doce sorriso ao mesmo tempo

Sim, mas ñ consigo me mexer, mesmo assim obrigado por me ajudar ñ sei como ñ percebi que ele estava ñ meu quarto.- diz desapontada consigo mesma

É por que esse é um demônio especial ele ñ possui energia negativa nem eu percebi a sua energia negativa.- diz tentando conforta-la após o susto

Ela troca de roupa (usando uma magia para desativar a outra que estava na roupa), o Kurama fala(eles tb desativam a magia da roupa dos outros):

Vamos investigar esse castelo agora.

É uma ótima idéia!- fala Yusuke

Eles começam a vasculhar o castelo inteiro mas ñ encontram nada de suspeito.

Vamos voltar para as nossas camas antes que nos achem.- diz Hiei

Eles voltam para seus quartos exceto por Kurama e Arashi, que ficam parados na porta do quarto em que Arashi estava.

Então até amanhã.- diz ela com um suave sorriso, suficiente para que Kurama corasse

É...Vc ñ quer dormir no meu quarto...- diz ele ficando vermelho rapidamente

Hãã?- diz ela surpresa e ficando vermelha também

É que podem tentar te atacar de novo!!- diz rapidamente antes que Arashi pensasse besteira, e ficando com a cara vermelha feito tomate

Ahh tá...(curto silêncio)...pra mim tudo bem..se vc ñ se incomodar.- diz ela tentando disfarçar sua grande alegria por poder ficar perto da pessoa que ele tanto gostava

Claro que ñ! O quarto é grande e eu acabo me sentindo mal lá dentro. "Ñ acredito que eu tive coragem de fazer isso!"- diz ele deixando o vermelho tomate e ficando levemente rubro.

Kurama ñ estava brincando o quarto dele realmente era grande!!

Porque o seu quarto é tão grande?- diz Arashi impressionada

Porque o meu quarto é para duas pessoas e o seu é para uma

Ah! Mas por que o Inuki me daria um quarto tão grande? A ñ ser que ele seja o autor da confusão de hoje!(DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ)

É o que eu acho também.

O quarto era grande(nossa eu já falei isso várias vezes), e bastante confortável(imaginem um daqueles quartos elegantes com direito que a cama tenha aquele véu por cima que eu esqueci o nome) e com cama de casal.

Pode dormir na cama eu durmo aqui- diz Kurama apontando uma poltrona

Ñ mesmo, ñ é por minha causa que vc vai dormir no chão dorme aqui também- ela aponta pra cama(sei que é difícil mas ñ pensem besteira !)

É....tá- diz ele com a voz tremendo

Eles dormem na mesma cama(repito: ñ pensem besteira) e de manhã todos eles se reúnem na mesa que lá havia exposta o café da manhã.

Bom dia!- diz Inuki –Como foi a noite de vcs?- diz ele parecendo interessado

Atacaram a Arashi- diz Kurama com o olhar seco para Inuki

É e depois disso o Kurama e a Arashi dormiram juntos!- diz Yusuke rindo sarcasticamente.

Yusuke!!!- dizem Kurama e Arashi incrivelmente vermelhos

É mesmo?- diz Inuki com um sorriso forçado e que depois em seu rosto forma uma expressão de pura raiva

Vc ñ ouviu nada? Os gritos da Arashi o Kurama fazendo barulho,.....nada?- diz Hiei

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .

E aeeeeeeeeee gente vcs gostaram??? Como é que está a fic? Boa, ruim? Mandem coments.

Gostaria de saber quem está gostando quem ñ está o que está faltando,... essa fic tá o Yusuke diria: rapadura, pois rapadura é doce mas ñ é mole ñ.

Pra que gostar de Rurouni Kenshin tem outra fic minha que é: O que um Servo pode fazer

É só isso mesmo, então tá

Sayonara.

Agradecimentos:


	4. A batalha começa:Uma disputa por amor Pa...

Flashback

Eles dormem na mesma cama(repito: ñ pensem besteira) e de manhã todos eles se reúnem na mesa que lá havia exposta o café da manhã.

Bom dia!- diz Inuki –Como foi a noite de vcs?- diz ele parecendo interessado

Atacaram a Arashi- diz Kurama com o olhar seco para Inuki

É e depois disso o Kurama e a Arashi dormiram juntos!- diz Yusuke rindo sarcasticamente.

Yusuke!!!- dizem Kurama e Arashi incrivelmente vermelhos

É mesmo?- diz Inuki com um sorriso forçado e que depois em seu rosto forma uma expressão de pura raiva

Vc ñ ouviu nada? Os gritos da Arashi o Kurama fazendo barulho,.....nada?- diz Hiei

Fim do flashback

''sussurros

Asas de pétalas vermelhas – A batalha começa: uma disputa por amor 1

Do que vc está falando?- diz Inuki aparentando estar sendo pressionado

Vc ñ ouviu?- diz Hiei fingindo estar surpreso –Atacaram a Arashi, tentaram seqüestra-la.

Mesmo!? Arashi está tudo bem com vc?- diz ele acariciando o rosto dela –Se eu soubesse disso jamais deixaria te atacarem, é que o meu quarto é no andar de cima no final do corredor-(a casa dele tem 3 andares e cada andar é realmente enorme)

Ñ se preocupe eu estou bem- diz Arashi tentando se livrar delicadamente dos carinho de Inuki

O café da manhã foi agradável e Inuki insistiu tanto que eles ficaram para o almoço, em todo esse tempo Yusuke ficou fazendo insinuações para Arashi e Kurama e os dois por sua vez tentavam dizer que ñ foi nada, Inuki tentava ficar o máximo possível perto de Arashi que tentava se esquivar.

Bem temos que ir embora! Temos que...que...ir na casa do Yusuke para ajuda-lo a arrumar a casa dele que está uma bagunça!- diz Arashi se esquivando de Inuki e tentando dar o fora daquele lugar que lhe dava arrepios

Bem então voltem qualquer dia desses vai ser um prazer tê-los aqui novamente- diz olhando indiretamente para Arashi

Está bem então, vamos.- diz Kowabara

Até- dizem todos

Até- diz Inuki

Momentos depois...

Quem aquele cara pensa que é?- diz Arashi bufando e Kowabara fica rindo da cara dela junto com Yukina

Parece que ele gostou mesmo de vc.- diz Yusuke dando gargalhadas da situação –Ei Kurama, é bom vc lutar por ela pois se ñ vai acabar perdendo o ouro! E vc Arashi quem vai escolher Kurama ou o sinistro do Inuki?- diz ele quase sem fôlego de tanto rir

YUSUKE!!!- gritam Kurama e Arashi Vermelhos

Ñ é sério o que vcs estão planejando fazer?- pergunta Kowabara se tranqüilizando após a crise de riso

Ele gosta da Arashi certo? Então por que a Arashi ñ distraí ele enquanto nós investigamos o andar de cima?- fala Hiei como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo(nossa que cínico)

Podemos mudar de assunto a Keiko está chegando com a Botan!- diz Kurama pigarreando

E o que que tem? Vc se esqueceu que ela já sabe de tudo, ou vc quer mudar de assunto só por que estamos falando da Arashi?- diz Yusuke dando cotoveladas em Kurama

Ñ...ñ é isso.

Ah tá!- diz Hiei descrente

Yusukeee, Kowabara, Kurama, Hiei, Arashi, Yukinaaa! Oiii

Oi Botan, Keiko- diz Yusuke dando uma atenção especial para a Keiko

O que vc disse mesmo Yusuke?- diz Kurama pegando Yusuke no flagra

Euu? Eu ñ disse nada.- diz Yusuke

Ah tá!

O que aconteceu la no castelo?- pergunta Botan intrigada

Eles contam tudo o que ocorreu e Yusuke conseguiu dar um jeito do falar de Arashi e Kurama eles notaram que agora toda a cidade tinha voltado a sua aparência normal.

O que aconteceu com a cidade?- diz Yusuke

Ela voltou ao normal sozinha durante a noite, achamos que o inimigo esta fazendo um jogo de "quem tem o poder". Vcs suspeitam de alguém?

Do Inuki só ele poderia ter feito isso- diz Hiei

Ahh...e o que vcs pretendem fazer?

Eles contam o plano para Botan que acha o máximo e diz:

Quando vcs vão colocar o plano em prática?

Hoje à noite- diz Hiei

Eles tentam aproveitar o dia pois a noite será dura eles terão que passar a noite procurando pistas, para isso eles tentam se divertir juntos , eles vão à loja de games, tomam sorvete, e fazem muitas outras coisas, no final eles decidem se separar em pares para conversar um pouco mais, Kowabara fica com Yukina, Hiei com Botan, Keiko com Yusuke, e Kurama com Arashi. Kurama e Arashi estão na pracinha perto da casa de Arashi.

Arashi estava muito preocupada com tudo que estava acontecendo estava preocupada ñ só com o que poderia acontecer com ela naquele castelo com Inuki, mas com o que poderia acontecer com seus amigos se eles fossem descobertos.

Arashi o que ouve com vc?- diz Kurama percebendo a preocupação de Arashi

É que... eu estou preocupada com o que pode acontecer, há muita diferença entre matar youkais por precisar da recompensa e matar um youkai que eu acredito que seja forte para proteger a cidade.- diz Arashi se balançando em pé no balanço que tinha ali

Realmente é sim, mas vc pega a prática rápido- diz Kurama se sentando no balanço ao lado e quando Arashi senta em seu balanço ele lhe dá um sorriso

Sabe Kurama? Eu tenho muita sorte por ter amigos tão legais como vcs, eu nunca tive amigos na vida, ñ amigos de verdade.- diz Arashi olhando tristemente para o céu

Mas pq vc é uma pessoa tão legal?

Há...é mesmo? Eu era considerada uma aberração por aqueles que me viam e que normalmente eram as pessoas que eu considerava minhas amigas.

Kurama se levanta e fica de frente para Arashi que esta abaixa o rosto ele simplesmente levanta o rosto dela e fala em seu ouvido:

- É mesmo? Eu ñ acho isso, qualquer pessoa que tenha dito isso é um ou uma idiota- diz ele calmamente, Arashi acaba ficando muito vermelha e Kurama percebe que ela está envergonhada e só fala –Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Oi minna,

Estou super inspirada e vou fazer de tudo para que a fic fique quase perfeita, e aí o que vcs acham que vai acontecer? Vcs acham que o Kurama vai se declarar finalmente? Mandem coments.

Kissus,

Gabi


	5. A batalha começa:Uma disputa por amor Pa...

Flashback

Kurama se levanta e fica de frente para Arashi que esta abaixa o rosto ele simplesmente levanta o rosto dela e fala em seu ouvido:

É mesmo? Eu ñ acho isso, qualquer pessoa que tenha dito isso é um ou uma idiota- diz ele calmamente, Arashi acaba ficando muito vermelha e Kurama percebe que ela está envergonhada e só fala –Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Final do Flashback

Asas de pétalas vermelhas- A batalha começou: Uma disputa por amor –Parte 2

''- sussurros ""- pensamentos

Dizer o que Kurama?- ela esperava ansiosa pelas palavras que ela tanto queria ouvira(até a Arashi já sacou o que provavelmente está pra vir)

É...Arashi...- diz Kurama quase gaguejando

Sim?- diz cada vez mais ansiosa

Vc quer ir a festa que o Yusuke vai fazer após a batalha comigo? Ele pediu para que eu te convidasse.- diz um pouco mais aliviado, mas ainda tenso

Hã??? Ir a festa com vc?- diz Arashi sem entender nada

É ir a festa comigo, vc quer?- diz ansioso pela sua resposta(mas que babaca por que ñ conta logo pra ela?)

Tá eu adoraria- diz delicadamente e desapontada

Kurama abre um sorriso e volta a se sentar no balanço, mas dessa vez sério, eles passam algum tempo sem conversar até que...

Kurama eu já vou pra minha casa eu tenho que me preparar para hoje à noite.- diz ainda desapontada

Então está tudo bem até de noite!- diz ele com cara de cansado mas que logo fica séria ao ver Arashi se virar para ir embora mas quando ela vai dar o primeiro passo...- Ñ, eu ñ vou agüentar até de noite!- diz ele segurando o braço dela que ao ouvir o que Kurama fala arregala os olhos mas ñ consegue pensar em nada, ñ consegue falar nada, pois agora Kurama já havia a puxado para perto de si e agora os seus lábios estavam completamente juntos, sim Kurama acabara de beija-la e ainda ñ terminara, percebendo que ele ñ foi rejeitado ele continua segurando com uma mão o braço de Arashi e a outra está envolta de sua cintura, e Arashi só consegue pensar em uma coisa agora "Queria que esse momento ñ acabasse nunca!" pensa ela colocando as suas duas mãos no pescoço de Kurama. Eles ficam assim por algum tempo e quando seus lábios se soltam (com muita dificuldade) Kurama apenas diz- Eu queria ter dito isso antes mas ñ conseguia, Arashi é que eu te amo, e ñ agüento mais ficar segurando isso que eu estou sentindo.- diz olhando fixo nos olhos de Arashi procurando o mesmo sentimento

Eu também ñ, eu ñ falei antes por medo de ser rejeitada pensei que estava sendo rápida demais.

Foi o que eu pensei também!- diz dando mas um selinho nela –Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Pode- diz Arashi serena

Vc quer namorar comigo?- diz Kurama ainda olhando fixo nos olhos de Arashi

Arashi fica muito espantada, alegre, e sem jeito ao mesmo tempo do que dizer para Kurama

Eeeuuu...- diz meio sem jeito- "O que ele vai pensar de mim, se eu disser sim ele vai me achar uma oferecida, e se eu disser não ele vai pensar que eu não gosto dele."

E AI PESSOAL???- grita Yusuke, que aparece do nada colocando a mão no ombro dos dois- Eu ñ interrompi nada não é mesmo?- diz ele olhando maliciosamente para os dois

Que diabs...? Ops...é...o que você tá fazendo aqui Yusuke?- diz Kurama se afastando e com uma gota enorme na cabeça

Ora, eu vim buscar os dois "pombinhos" para a nossa missão, já está na hora!- diz ele fazendo uma cara de inocente útil

É mesmo, já está na hora.- diz Arashi olhando para o seu relógio de pulso.

Vocês não notaram o tempo passar não é?- diz Yusuke com um grande sorriso(literalmente) malicioso para Kurama e Arashi, especialmente pra Kurama- O que vocês fizeram nesse meio tempo?- diz sarcasticamente

Nã...nã...não é da sua conta!!!- diz Arashi Híper vermelha

Ha ha!- Yusuke

Va...vamos para o castelo agora.- diz Kurama desajeitadamente

Eles se encontram com o pessoal na porta do castelo. O castelo está com as janelas que deveriam ser as da sala, acesas; e a janela do quarto em que Arashi esteve da última vez estava aberta.

Eu acho melhor a gente entrar pela janela enquanto Arashi distrai o Inuki!- diz Kurama tentando parecer frio como sempre, mas mesmo que tentasse não conseguia, pois o seu amor agora estava em risco ele podia perder a sua Arashi para sempre nas mãos daquele Inuki. Ele estava tenso e todos notaram isso até mesmo a Arashi, que fingiu não ter notado nada como todos os outros. Yusuke estava preocupado com tal situação, ele nunca vira o amigo assim, perceber que o Kurama demonstra, significa que ele está sentindo algo tão forte que nem ele mesmo consegue se controlar.

'Kurama não se preocupe a Arashi sabe se defender sozinha.'- diz Yusuke para Kurama

'Eu sei mas não sabemos a sua força não sabemos se ele é mais forte do que ela.'- diz ele ainda preocupado

Arashi, se algo acontecer grite ou dê um jeito de chamar a nossa atenção, tá bom?- diz Yusuke

Kurama rapidamente se surpreende com a atitude do amigo, nunca esperava essa atitude do Urameshi.

Hã?- diz incrédula e confusa, Yusuke aponta discretamente o dedo para Kurama que à faz entender o recado- Ah... sim tudo bem eu aviso sim.

Kurama faz uma cara bem alegre e se despede de Arashi

'Quando eu voltar eu quero a sua resposta.'- ele faz isso segurando o queixo dela

'Resposta do que?'- diz fazendo-se de desentendida

'Você já sabe do que.'- agora além de segurar o seu queixo ele olha profundamente nos olhos dela

Vamos pessoal vamos subir!- Kurama

Como?- todos

Vocês se esqueceram do meu chicote de rosas?

Ahhhh!!!!- todos

Mas ñ machuca?- diz Kowabara

Não, só se eu quiser.

Então vamos!- Hiei

Vamos- todos

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

E aí pessoal???

Gostaram desse capítulo? Desculpa a demora pra postar outro, mas tô meio sem idéias, então quem quiser pode me mandar coments dizendo: a fic assim, ia ser legal se conhecesse isso.". Pode mandar, mas não prometo que vou atender a TODOS os pedidos, mas vale a pena tentar eu vou tentar fazer o possível.

Bem eu só quero agradecer à todos que me apoiam à mim e a minha fic, a Naiuri, e as minhas amigas da escola que estão sempre me apoiando. Quem quiser ver o meu blog o endereço é 

Kissus ja né,

Mizushu-chan


	6. Yue no kokorodesculpa se eu escrevi erra...

Flashback

Arashi, se algo acontecer grite ou dê um jeito de chamar a nossa atenção, tá bom?- diz Yusuke

Kurama rapidamente se surpreende com a atitude do amigo, nunca esperava essa atitude do Urameshi.

Hã?- diz incrédula e confusa, Yusuke aponta discretamente o dedo para Kurama que à faz entender o recado- Ah... sim tudo bem eu aviso sim.

Kurama faz uma cara bem alegre e se despede de Arashi

'Quando eu voltar eu quero a sua resposta.'- ele faz isso segurando o queixo dela

'Resposta do que?'- diz fazendo-se de desentendida

'Você já sabe do que.'- agora além de segurar o seu queixo ele olha profundamente nos olhos dela

Vamos pessoal, vamos subir!- Kurama

Como?- todos

Vocês se esqueceram do meu chicote de rosas?

Ahhhh!!!!- todos

Mas ñ machuca?- diz Kowabara

Não, só se eu quiser.

Então vamos!- Hiei

Vamos- todos

Flashback

Asas de pétalas vermelhas- Capítulo 6- Yui no Kokoro(desculpem se ñ estiver escrito certo mas o objetivo é :Laços do Coração)

Eles vão subindo pelo chicote de Kurama e quando chegam lá em cima eles avisam a Arashi que ela já pode agir.

'Ta bom'- sussurra Arashi

Ela se dirige lentamente até a porta do castelo, toca a campainha e só ouve a voz do lado de dentro que pergunta através de um transmissor eletrônico.

Quem é?- era Inuki com uma voz diferente, digamos assim, mais rígida que fazia parecer que ele estava com raiva

Sou eu Arashi. Se eu estiver incomodando eu vou embora.- nesse momento aparece uma gota na cabeça de Arashi que torce para que ele a mande embora mesmo sabendo que isso é impossível

Inuki rapidamente ao ouvir a resposta de Arashi corre para a porta e à abre. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa simples branca e com uma calça bem larga cinza, e estava com uma toalha no pescoço.

Oi, espero não estar incomodando, o que vc estava fazendo?- diz meio sem graça

Nada importante. Vc quer tomar um chá comigo?- diz ele com um lindo sorriso

Claro!- diz convincentemente alegre

Então entre.

Eles se dirigem para dentro e na janela do quarto é possível perceber Kurama e os outros observando Arashi.

Bem, vamos procurar pistas.- diz Yusuke

Onde nós podemos procurar?- Kowabara

Quem sabe se nos separarmos em duplas para sermos mais rápidos- Kurama

Mas porque em duplas?- Kowabara

Porque se surgir algum youkai mais poderoso existem duas pessoas para derrota-lo, baka!- Hiei

Ahhhh... seu pedaço de gente arrogante- diz Kowabara com raiva

Muita calma nessa hora!- diz Yusuke segurando Kowabara- Se ele perceber que estamos aqui nós estamos fritos

Eles se separam Yusuke com Kurama e Kowabara com Hiei. Yusuke e Kurama vão em direção ao quarto de Inuki. E Kowabara e Hiei Ficam com o quarto em que Arashi dormiu por um tempo.

O que é isso Hiei?- Kowabara

Não tá vendo baka? É um transmissor que o Yusuke nos passou para se comunicar com a gente.

Ah tá! Onde a gente começa a procurar?- Kowabara meio irritado

Qualquer lugar!- Hiei

Eles começam a mexer em tudo tentando não tirar nada do lugar.

Yusuke é aqui! Vamos ver o que esse cara esconde dentro do quarto.- Diz Kurama com um raiva aparente em seu tom de voz

Kurama calma, se nós formos descobertos a gente tá frito.- diz Yusuke tentando acalmar Kurama

Desculpa. Vamos em frente.

Enquanto isso Inuki e Arashi conversavam.

O que aconteceu pra você vir aqui em tão pouco tempo?- diz ele com um sorriso agradável, mas com um olhar malicioso

Arashi pensou que não poderia dar pra trás, ela precisava ser o mais natural possível.

Eu senti saudades, você é uma das únicas pessoas que eu conheci nessa cidade em que de cara parece ser uma pessoa muito gentil e amável.- Diz Arashi dando um sorriso muito alegre.

Obrigado pelo elogio eu fico muito contente com essas suas palavras, principalmente vindo de você. Eu gostaria que você visse um objeto muito precioso que eu queria –lhe dar.- diz se ajoelhando perto de Arashi e olhando bem nos olhos dela

E onde tal preciosidade se encontra?- diz fazendo uma cara esperta

No meu quarto, onde mais eu guardaria algo tão valioso?- diz fazendo uma cara de "eu ñ entendi essa sua pergunta"

No...no...no s..s..seu quarto?- diz espantada

É,no meu quarto , vem comigo.- diz estendendo a mão para Arashi

Tá

Eles vão para o quarto e quando chegam na porta...

Você quer entrar?- Inuki

Não prefiro ficar aqui te esperando.-Arashi

Tá bom- Inuki

Ele entra no quarto e Arashi dá um jeito de chamar a atenção de Kurama e Yusuke.

Kurama é a Arashi ela disse que o Inuki tá dentro do quarto. Ele só ñ nos viu porque o quarto é muito grande.

Eles se escondem no armário.

Cara esse armário ta muito empoeirado eu acho que eu vou........AAAAACHIM!!!!!- Yusuke (ai se burroooo)

Yusuke!- Kurama

Não!- Arashi

O que foi isso, tem alguém no meu quarto!- Inuki se dirige para o armário e o abre. Ele encontra Kurama e Yusuke lá dentro ele fica com muita raiva

O que vcs estão fazendo aqui?- o rosto de Inuki começa a mudar- O que vcs querem no meu quarto?

Inuki por favor não os machuque!-Diz Arashi entrando no quarto

Eu? Eu ñ vou machuca-los eu vou mata-los eu sei o que vcs querem aqui detetives sobrenaturais. E vc Yusuke Urameshi vai ser o primeiro a morrer.- Inuki pega Yusuke pelos cabelos esse por sua vez tenta reagir mas é impedido pois Inuki usa uma técnica de paralisação.

Então foi mesmo vc que nos prendeu naquele dia não é?- diz Arashi aflita

É, e daí? O que vc pode fazer? Agora assista a morte do seu querido amigo, se o seu amigo sobreviver ao eu atira-lo pela janela com certeza ele vai morrer quando encontrar os meus mascotes e ñ adianta Kurama vc ñ vai conseguir se mexer também, vc esta sem ações pra isso.- terminando a frase ele atira Yusuke contra a janela que se quebra, ele cai, cai, cai. Arashi vai correndo para a janela, mas ñ consegue ver Yusuke atrás da janela parecia haver um poço sem fundo.

Seu miserável como vc pode fazer isso com o Yusuke?! Eu ñ te perdoo- Kowabara, apareceu junto com Hiei Kowabara estava muito furioso

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

Koniti wa minna-chan!

Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado do meu novo cap. Eu me esforcei muito nele! Mas eu preciso de apoio e quem melhor do que vcs para me darem esse apoio agradecimentos mais uma vez a todos aqueles que me apoiam.

Kissus já ne,

Mizushu


	7. Um relacionamento se faz à base de sacri...

Flashback

É, e daí? O que vc pode fazer? Agora assista a morte do seu querido amigo, se o seu amigo sobreviver ao eu atira-lo pela janela com certeza ele vai morrer quando encontrar os meus mascotes e ñ adianta Kurama vc ñ vai conseguir se mexer também, vc esta sem ações pra isso.- terminando a frase ele atira Yusuke contra a janela que se quebra, ele cai, cai, cai. Arashi vai correndo para a janela, mas ñ consegue ver Yusuke atrás da janela parecia haver um poço sem fundo.

Seu miserável como vc pode fazer isso com o Yusuke?! Eu ñ te perdôo- Kuwabara, apareceu junto com Hiei Kuwabara estava muito furioso

Flashback

Asas de pétalas vermelhas- Capítulo 7- Um relacionamento se faz a base de sacrifícios

Kuwabara, Hiei então vcs estavam aqui? Como se eu não soubesse- Inuki faz uma cara de sínico

Como se vc não soubesse mesmo, quando vc viu o Yusuke e o Kurama vc já sabia que a gente tava aqui tramando alguma coisa.- Hiei

Yusuke.... Arashi, Kurama vcs estão bem?- Kuwabara

Sim, estamos mas o Yusuke....- Arashi olha para o chão e volta o seu olhar furioso para Inuki- Inuki seu canalha eu não vou deixar isso ficar assim.

Inuki parecia estar muito confiante apesar de Arashi estar partindo pra cima dele em forma de demônio. Ela tenta acerta-lo com um bastão formado a partir da sua energia, mas ele desvia com muita facilidade ele simplesmente se vira e ainda por cima de olhos fechados!

Você acha que pode me acertar com essa velocidade?! Até uma lesma é mais rápida do que você meu bem. Não se preocupe você só está lentinha porque está com muita raiva.- Ele se vira para Kurama- E você vai ser o próximo!- Arashi tenta acerta-lo novamente mas Inuki a segura pelos braços e a imobiliza na parede, dela surge umas algemas que a seguram fixa à parede.- Ele se vira novamente mas para Hiei e Kuwabara- Quem de vocês dois eu devo matar agora?- ele tem um sorriso muito maldoso nos lábios algo que era familiar para Arashi mas ele ñ sabia o que era.

Maldito você ñ vai matar mais ninguém- grita Kuwabara partindo Para cima de Inuki com a espada espiritual, mas é em vão pois Inuki segura a espada com uma única mão.

Inútil você acha que pode me derrotar com uma espadinha medíocre dessas?!- Inuki fala em um tom de desprezo

Não posso acreditar! Minha espada ñ fez nem um arranhão nele- Kuwabara fala incrédulo

Inuki segura Kuwabara pela camisa e o levanta acima da cabeça.

Agora é a sua vez de morrer!- Ele sorri- Va para o infernooo!- Inuki atira Kuwabara pela mesma janela que Yusuke foi jogado

Nãoooo- gritam Kurama e Arashi e Hiei fica olhando assustado com a força de Inuki

Hiei ñ fala nada apenas parte para cima de Inuki com a sua espada. Logo a sua espada é quebrada pela mão de Inuki quando a segura e a esmaga em sua mão. Hiei se afasta e é muito fácil perceber que apesar de todas as diferenças o Hiei se importava com o seu amigo Kuwabara. Ele começa a liberar uma grande quantidade de energia e Inuki libera a mesma quantidade, e..... quando essas energias se chocarem a luta dos dois vai começar.

AGORA!

Eles começam a lutar usando golpes corpóreos mas depois se afastam, Hiei por sua vez usa as chamas negras mortais e logo pensa que a luta havia terminado.

Há foi muito fácil eu pensei que esse ara fosse forte!- diz dando meia volta

Não pense que a nossa luta terminou! Hiei você ñ vai me dizer que esse é todo o seu poder ñ é?- diz Inuki saindo de trás da grande cortina de fumaça, limpando a boca levemente suja de sangue

Feh pelo menos você ñ é tão fraco!- Hiei diz em um tom irônico convincente, mas ele sabia que o limite máximo que ele poderia usar as chamas negras mortais deveria ser de uma vez por dia pois o cansaço excessivo poderia leva-lo a morte.

Morra!!- Inuki parte para cima de Hiei que fica olhando assustado sem saber o que fazer naquela situação

Inuki agora está mais perto de Hiei Inuki dá um chute muito forte na cara de Hiei fazendo-o voar longe e batendo fortemente na parede. Hiei muito fraco e olhando tudo meio turvo apenas sussurra "Canalha, Kurama, Arashi deixo tudo nas mão de vocês"(mas é o suficiente para todos ouvirem) antes de Inuki pega-lo pelo colarinho da blusa e joga-lo poço à baixo.

Nãooooooo- grita Arashi já chorando e lutando para se soltar das algemas

Inuki maldito como você pôde?!- Kurama

Inuki se dirige a Kurama e lhe estende a mão fazendo Kurama voar contra a parede à frente da Arashi, ele também o prende contra a parede.

Agora vai começar a verdadeira luta!- Diz ele lambendo os lábios e se dirigindo para a Arashi

C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A...

Konichiwa minna!!

Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado dos capítulos novos, mas eu tô triste porque vcs ñ colocam comentários né?! Eu só keru agradecer a Beta pq ela elogiou a minha fic e sobre a fic de Inuyasha Sesshoumaru e Rin é? Eu vou tentar mas eu ñ tenho muitas idéias pra esse casal.

Bem vcs devem ter notado que eu mudei de Kowabara pra Kuwabara é que eu tava escrevendo o nome dele errado sem perceber foi uma miga minha que me deu esse toque falando nissu muitos beijos Mary.

E eu tenho duas coisinhas para declarar POXA VCS DEVEM COLOCAR UNS COMENTÁRIOS AKI NÉ? EU TENHO UM TRABALHÃO ESCREVENDO A FIC E NINGUÉM FALA NADA VOU DER DOIS MOTIVOS PARA VCS COMENTAREM:

1o- se vcs gostaram e já que estão aki por que ?

2o-se vcs naum gostaram então me mandem as críticas mas que pelo amor de Deus só ñ me xingem

Então viu dois motivos muito dos bons pra vcs comentarem.

2o recado eu tô organizando um clube chamado Otaku Musume e pra quem kizer entrar é só fala cmg pelo menssager: ou no próprio e-mail mas aviso tem que me mandar a sua inscrição com nome, idade, niver, nick(pode ser um pseudônimo), e o resto que são os detalhes eu falo depois.

Kissus já né,

Mizushu Ame.


	8. Matar por Amor

Flashback

Nãooooooo- grita Arashi já chorando e lutando para se soltar das algemas

Inuki maldito como você pôde?!- Kurama

Inuki se dirige a Kurama e lhe estende a mão fazendo Kurama voar contra a parede à frente da Arashi, ele também o prende contra a parede.

Agora vai começar a verdadeira luta!- Diz ele lambendo os lábios e se dirigindo para a Arashi

Flashback

Asas de pétalas vermelhas- Capítulo 8- Matar por Amor

O que você pretende fazer seu maldito?- diz Kurama com muita raiva pensando no que o Inuki iria fazer com a Arashi

Ahhhh....você não sabe? Como você é inocente Kurama!- Diz Inuki em um tom sarcástico- Eu vou fazer o que com certeza você gostaria de fazer...- diz olhando maliciosamente para Kurama e para Arashi

Inuki se aproxima lentamente de Arashi que cada vez mais tenta se livrar das correntes o que é praticamente inútil, ele está chegando perto e ela fica mais nervosa mais tensa.

"Seja lá o que ele for fazer comigo é só ele me dar uma brecha e eu fujo daqui."- pensa Arashi que a cada passo que Inuki dá em sua direção ela por sua vez fica com mais medo, mais insegura.

Agora sim.- diz Inuki que conseguira chegar perto de Arashi. Ele coloca o seu rosto perto do dela e diz baixinho em seu ouvido- 'Agora vai começar a minha diversão!'

Os olhos de Arashi mostram claramente a expressão de medo e de ódio que ela tem por Inuki.

Arashiii...!!!- grita Kurama com raiva. Sua doce Arashi estava agora, em perigo. Ele luta para se livrar das correntes, mas só consegue se machucar mais.

Não adianta.- Inuki

Inuki chega mais perto do rosto de Arashi(será que é possível? Ele já chegou tão perto que daki a pouco ele engole ela.) tão perto que Arashi pode sentir a respiração calma de Inuki. Kurama nota uma lágrima correndo livremente no rosto de Arashi. Kurama procura o "por que?" e nota que é porque Inuki estava beijando-a. Ela tenta se soltar mas as correntes, as malditas correntes à prendem à aquele monstro horrível.

Me solta!!!- grita Arashi afastando o seu rosto do Inuki.

Vai me dizer que você não gostou?- diz Inuki ironicamente. Ele está satisfeito não só por beijar Arashi mas também por irritar Kurama.

Está bem vou solta-los.- Inuki se afasta e fica bem no meio dos dois, e com o estalar dos dedos de Inuki as correntes os soltam.

Kurama parte para cima de Inuki esse por sua vez se desvia fazendo Kurama ir de cara no chão. Ele se levanta e usa o seu chicote de rosas contra Inuki que fica se desviando de ataques consecutivos. Enquanto isso Arashi procura alguma coisa no quarto da qual possa dar uma pista do ponto fraco do Inuki, mas não encontra.

Inuki se desvia do golpe de Kurama e lhe dá um soco na cara. Kurama bate contra a parede que chega a rachar por causa da intensidade do golpe.

Kurama!- diz Arashi que corre na direção de Kurama, mas é impedida por Inuki que chega antes. Ele pega Kurama pelos cabelos e o joga contra a outra parede. Inuki vira o rosto para Arashi.

Minha querida não se importe com esse verme insignificante, logo nós dois estaremos juntos.- Inuki

Nããããão!- Arashi balança a cabeça negativamente com força- Eu não quero estar ao seu lado nunca! Kurama não é um verme ele é muito mais do que você pode ou ao menos sonhou ser!! Eu não te amo, pelo contrário eu não te suporto. Eu jamais me apaixonaria por uma pessoa que mata os meus amigos.- Arashi fala se acalmando um pouco ao ver que suas palavras estavam ajudando a dar tempo para Kurama se levantar- E muito menos por uma pessoa que não percebe que eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.- Arashi termina a frase com calma olhando para Kurama, mas com medo de que Inuki matasse Kurama

Inuki se mostra surpreso e sem palavras, afinal, ele pensava que Arashi no fundo gostasse dele. É notável a expressão de tristeza no rosto de Inuki, e quando Arashi percebe o que falou realmente acha que foi muito dura ao escolher as palavras para definir seus sentimentos, bem...ela estava com raiva naquela hora, muita raiva e ainda estava, mas ela não se achava no direito de magoar Inuki não era essa a sua intenção.

Inuki...-diz Arashi

Não fale mais nada. Eu já entendi tudo.- diz Inuki de cabeça baixa(ahhh... tadinho nem ele merecia isso apesar de n gostar muito dele ele n merecia isso)

Inu...Inukiii!!!!!!!!!- Arashi vê Inuki ir na direção de Kurama que está apoiado na parede respirando com dificuldade

Inuki...não Inuki...não faça isso...por favor...por.....- a cada palavra a voz de Arashi vai sumindo até...se perder

Arashi- Inuki olha para Arashi novamente e ela olha em seus olhos.- Você acredita em "Matar por amor"?- Arashi fica surpresa com a pergunta mas responde firmemente.

E aííí minna-chan???

Como tah td mundo? O que vcs tão achando? A fic tah legal?

Bem na minha opinião a Arashi foi muito dura com o Inuki mas pelo menos ela se arrependeu, neh? Eu não esperava que a fic tomasse esse rumo pra falar a verdade eu esperava que a Arashi revelasse o seu amor pelo Kurama antes e não esperava que esse cáp. Se tornasse tão......chato.

Mas e vcs? O que acham da pergunta do final? Me respondam vocês acreditam em "Matar por Amor"?

Eu queria agradecer as pessoas que estão me mandando reviews isso eh muito importante pra mim afinal, eu preciso de motivação para escrever se não eu vou achar que estou sendo um estorvo pra vcs. Continuem a mandar reviews pois se não vou ter que encerrar a fic mais rápido do que o previsto.

Bem eh soh isso por enquanto.

Kissus jane minna-chan


	9. Notificação

Oieeeeee minna!

Gomen nassai...pois naum pude postar o outro capítulo rápido como deveria, eh que a minha semana d testes tah ai e daki a pouco vem as provas, eu prometo tentar postar o meis rápido possível!

Eu sinto muito por naum Ter escrito mais nada, mas eu também naum tenhu tido mts idéias... ;;

Bem minna, me apoiem, agora, mais do q nunca eu preciso de vcs.

Kissus jane

Mizu-sama


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback

Inuki...-diz Arashi

Não fale mais nada. Eu já entendi tudo.- diz Inuki de cabeça baixa(ahhh... tadinho nem ele merecia isso apesar de n gostar muito dele ele n merecia isso)

Inu...Inukiii!- Arashi vê Inuki ir na direção de Kurama que está apoiado na parede respirando com dificuldade

Inuki...não Inuki...não faça isso...por favor...por...- a cada palavra a voz de Arashi vai sumindo até...se perder

Arashi- Inuki olha para Arashi novamente e ela olha em seus olhos.- Você acredita em "Matar por amor"?- Arashi fica surpresa com a pergunta mas responde firmemente.

Flashback

Capítulo 9- Asas de pétalas vermelhas- O amor é a melhor resposta

Matar por amor? Claro que...

Arashi, vamos fazer assim, dependendo da sua resposta eu decido se mato ou não o seu 'amigo', mas se você mentir eu mato ele assim mesmo

Arashi se assusta obviamente se ela respondesse que não acredita ele mataria Kurama só para provar o contrário, mas se ela respondesse que acredita seria Kurama solto? Ela iria contra tudo o que ela acreditava e se mentisse Kurama também morreria.

Eu...- Arashi

Ha ha- Inuki

Eu NÃO ACREDITO!- Diz firmemente

Bom então...- Inuki se vira para Kurama que ainda respirava com dificuldades, mas Kurama não desiste e empurra Inuki bem longa- Kurama, assim você só torna as coisas mais difíceis, sua morte vai ter que ser bem lenta agora...- Inuki diz isso saboreando sua vitória próxima.

Você acha que pode me derrotar com tanta facilidade?- diz Kurama segurando o braço

Inuki pare...ou vou ter que te matar- Arashi

Não, vou te mostrar que você estava errada- Inuki fala com um tom odiável partindo ao mesmo tempo para cima de Kurama que leva vários golpes seguidos- Não era você que disse que ia me matar Arashi ou como toda Youkai mista existe dentro de você o coração podre dos humanos que tem pena de todos!

Arashi sentiu suas últimas forças para tentar não mata-lo se esvaírem, ele estava pedindo, realmente ele queria morrer, estava provocando-a porque queria morrer...pena que aquele ambiente a deixava fraca, ela tinha uma espécie de ponto fraco ao local principalmente a aquele quarto. Mas alguma coisa a sustentava, e mesmo que fosse pouco, a dava forças também, era o ódio que ela sentia por Inuki Batendo em Kurama e falando mal dos sentimentos que ela tanto prezava...definitivamente ele ia morrer

Morra canalha!- Arashi corre em direção a Inuki chega o mais perto possível e dá um chute com toda sua força na cara dele, logo depois ele revida dando um soco no estômago de Arashi, ela é lançada na parede onde forma-se um buraco, com a força do impacto, Arashi e Inuki começam então uma luta de golpes consecutivos, isso vai dando um tempo para Kurama se recuperar, ele estava tentando se levantar, usando a cabeceira da cama de Inuki.

Arashi leva uma joelhada no rosto e vai parar não muito longe donde Kurama estava, ela estava com face direita toda manchada de Sangue, e a cada golpe ela sentia um ódio mais profundo, mais intenso...

Já chega vou te mostrar o meu verdadeiro poder BAKA!

Arashi se encolhe suas costas começam a ficar estranhas como se algo estivesse querendo sair, e realmente saem duas asas, uma asa de anjo(direita) e outra de demônio (esquerda) suas roupas começam a mudar, agora ela vestia uma 'saia' longa com uma abertura desde o quadril até o final, isso dos dois lados, a saia era preta com a borda branca usava um top regata preto com a borda branca e na frente o símbolo de uma mandala branca, seu cabelo agora é roxo e tem o olho direito prata e o esquerdo dourado que possúia a forma de um raio saindo para baixo em cor preta. Fitas pretas envolvem seus braços e pernas.

Arashi estende a mão e um bastão grande branco se forma a sua frente ele vai transformando até ter a forma de uma foice em que do outro lado tinha uma grande e pesada bola de chumbo, o bastão é envolvido por uma fita também preta.

Canalha agora morra- Arashi voa pra cima de Inuki e tenta lhe acertar com a foice infelizmente só foi possível fazer um corte em seu braço.

Agora você parece forte, tem certeza que não quer destruir esse mundo ao meu lado?

Mas é claro que não, isso é uma ato sujo, covarde, e medíocre.- e novamente Arashi tenta acerta-lo com a foice ele por sua vez desvia.

Você é muito lenta, assim não vai me matar nunca HAHAHA- Inuki

Feh, você realmente acha que eu queria te cortar!- Arashi gira usando o outro lado da foice a bola de chumbo.

O golpe de Arashi acerta em cheio Inuki que voa em direção a parede, quebrando-a definitivamente e indo parar em outro cômodo.

Nossa até que é forte para uma mulher- diz se levantando e voltando para o quarto- Se é assim lutando imagino eu como deve ser fazendo outras coisas, hehe, tipo tran...- Um soco interrompe a fala de Inuki, mas não foi Arashi e sim Kurama

BAKA, como ousa falar assim da Arashi! MORRA, BAKA BAKA BAKA!- Kurama sente uma fúria enorme e se transforma em Kurama Youko, ele usa o seu rose whip para tentar enforcar Inuki

Acha que isso vai de deter fedelho?- Inuki

Inuki dá um murro em Kurama e lança algum tipo de magia parecido com o leigan do Yusuke, Kurama resiste mas está muito machucado, mais um golpe e ele cairia no chão...

Pronto agora vou te matar Kurama e te eliminar dos meu planos definitivamente- Arashi pula em cima de Inuki tentando segura-lo, mas ele a segura pelos cabelos e a joga longe.- Morra você Kurama, e assista lá do Inferno eu me deliciando com Arashi- Inuki prepara uma versão gigante do leigan do Yusuke.

ELE ATIRA

Mirror life!- Arashi se mete na frente de Kurama e usa o seu ataque mais arriscado 'mirror life' esse ataque age como um espelho gigante que reflete o ataque, mas manter o mirror life requer uma grande quantidade de energia vital, quanto mais tempo o ataque permanece mais energia vital é gasta.

Arashi...- Kurama- NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Não se preocupe Kurama...prometo que tudo vai ficar bem...- O ataque volta para Inuki, que não consegue escapar do ataque- Inuki IRUSANAI, apodreça no inferno maldito!- Inuki é atacado com seu próprio golpe, que ironia, e morre com o golpe onde ele depositou as forças para derrotar o seu rival no amor.

Arashi cai no chão e Kurama vai logo tentar ajuda-la, ao mesmo tempo que todos os garotos pouco a pouco conseguem sair do poço.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, estão todos vivos- kurama

Que bom! –Arashi cai completamente no colo de Kurama

ARASHI- Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei

Você está bem?- Yusuke

Ela vai ficar- Kurama

Kurama você acredita em 'matar por amor'?- Diz Arashi quase morrendo

Não, quando amamos realmente alguém queremos que essa pessoa seja feliz, mesmo que não seja com a gente, caso contrário não gostamos mesmo dessa pessoa

Hai- Arashi sorri, era um sorriso terno e finalmente completo, ela fecha os olhos lentamente e morre

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . . .**

**Okarinassai minna-sama!**

**Foi mal demorei mesmo a postar um novo capítulo né!**

**Bem espero que fike melhor tah realmente difícil, em vez das coisas melhorarem elas soh pioram, bem comentem ONEGAI!**

**Kissus**

**Jya ne**

**Mizushui Amesora**


End file.
